What the heck?
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Percy is sulking with his guitar...aren't you curious as to why? Slight mentions of Codename Kids Next Door.


**Alright. Go to youtube and search for "One take session:'Suitcases'-Gabe bondoc." Have fun!**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I can't believe this._  
_

_For goodness's sake_  
_ We need a break, she tells me_  
_ There's too much on her plate_  
_ And I'm not helping..._

Uhh What an Idiot!

_ Suitcases and travel bags_  
_ If you're ever coming back_...

Of all the bad luck...

_I'm not sure what this means_

_ And I'll pray that you'll come home soon_  
_ Come home soon..._

I just kept singing and singing.

I'm not much of a singer being the god of the sea's son and all, but it turns out Apollo has blessed his favorite uncle's kid whenever he gets the chance and we somehow have a tiny bit of hope in not breaking silverware whenever we try to sing.

David - He's a son of Apollo - gave me some guitar lessons. I'm 'pretty okay' he said but I know any normal mortal 5 year old who had guitar lessons would be better than me.

I just sulked and sulked. I leaned in deeper on the couch in the big house watching a special television. I have no idea what station it's on, I'm too miserable.

The door flew open.

"Perseus." That voice warned.

"I'm not really into anything at the moment." I said.

"Perseus Jackson get your butt off that couch or else." I swear a glare was burning the back of the couch to my head.

My logical side told me not to disobey if I value my life, even if she just doesn't understand what I'm going through.

I tried explaining it to her but it seems like she doesn't care. Why doesn't she care?

"Uhhgg..." Was my intelligent response.

Life doesn't seem so fun right now...it never was being wished dead by a lot of monsters everyday, every single time.

I closed my eyes recalling what happened.

Oh that's just so sad. Why must this tragedy happen?

I felt her presence near me.

"Percy, Get over it! It's just a balderdash little cartoon for little girls!" Annabeth said losing her patience with me.

I looked up to her irritated face.

"But annie!" I whined using that hated nickname to mess with her a bit.

She glared daggers at me.

"It's not a cartoon for little girl and it's not just a baldderthingy...The black rainbow monkey with green eyes should've done something. He should have not just allowed the grey-eyed yellow rainbow monkey leave! They were so good together."

Annabeth had that face where she was gonna tell me off but then it morphed into the...wait-a-second-I-just-realized-something face.

"Black with green eyes and a grey-eyed yellow one?" She asked.

"Yes?"

She looked at me her eyebrows furrowed.

She just stared for a while before she smiled.

"Oh Percy. The Grey-eyed yellow rainbow monkey would probably beat up the green-eyed black one before he got a chance to leave her. Besides I'm very sure that the Black one would never leave the yellow one right?" She said.

"Uhh...yeah." I said trying to sound sure of myself.

"Exactly so now you don't have to be scared about them being separated and there's no need worry about ol' black and yellow because they'll never let even the gods separate them." Annabeth left but not before giving me a kiss...

I thought she thought it was a stupid cartoon.

She went on telling me not to worry about it when a minute ago she was gonna kill me for sulking over said cartoon.

Not to mention the way she acted on the way out... I have just no idea what she's talking about-as always.

But what the heck just happened?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm alive but won't be able to update for I don't know how long but don't worry I haven't given up on any story at all. I'll update on those eventually. For now I just wrote a one-shot with some mention of the KND Rainbow monkeys...oh I wish I had one plushy of em.**

**Anyways bet ya thought Percy was sulking over something that happened between him and annabeth huh? admit it. :) Who knew someone like the hero of Olympus would be very affected by a cartoon that he'd sulk and emote and even sing because of it. **

**By the way David is one of my OCs from my other story "Flaws". Go chack it out. You'll find out a little more bout' him if you're curious.**

**Oh and anyone a fan of both Percy Jackson and Hunger Games out there? I Love the trilogy and the movie and poor prim and cinna! I just read the series and wow. just wow. I love it! of coarse PJO's my first love, I'll never replace you Percy!  
**

** Anyways, Read all my one-shots. The ones readers apparently like is "Big Blue Cookie" and "Inspiration and protection."**  
**I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM CREDIT FOR GABE BONDOC'S SONG AND I WON'T. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS GO TO HIM AND ONLY HIM! This is merely a fic...not even a song fic, I wrote with a few lyrics that don't make sense unless you go on to youtube because I wanted to share to the world his wonderful talents. Please by all means check him out in youtube, He's awesome. Also I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, Mr. RICK RIORDAN DOES. Rick, you genius!**

**Review Please. I'll do more of these one-shots if you'd like. Just tell me. Don't forget to check out my other one-shots!  
**

**~Arissaprincess321 Out! -and may the odds be forever in your favor.  
**


End file.
